The exiles return
by Porphyrion
Summary: The world is changing and war is upon us but our favourite hero is sent to get aid but is caught up in another war so what happens when modern and medieval ages meet when the world of gods and dragons collide.
1. The titans return and the dream

my first story. i don't own anything but the plot and ocs.

The exiles returnChapter 1: The Titans Return and the Nightmare

Percy POV

I was running through a forest in Colorado, trying to get to where I knew Artemis was being held by the titans. As i was running I saw a cliff. On top of the cliff there were some loose rocks so I used my powers to cause an avalanche on the cliff and just as I sped by, the rocks hit the ground burying atlas and the other monsters chasing me, but what I saw in the clearing brought me to an abrupt halt. Kronos, Hyperion, and Oceanus stood with Artemis bound in celestial bronze chains at their feet, bloodied and barely conscious. She looked at me and her eyes widened in realization and she yelled "No Percy dont sacrifice yourself for me just go you have to warn Olympus of the attack ."

"Sorry Artemis but I can't do that, you mean too much to me I won't let you get hurt because of these monsters." I say with certainty and stubbornness letting her know that I wasn't changing my mind.

"Damn it Percy, why do you have to be so stubborn? Just go."

"No." I say and then use the water that they were standing in to freeze them long enough to get to Artemis and carry her behind me to safety and manage to block the throwing knife that Hyperion had hurled at me. I erupted a wall of earth and Greek fire in front of them before picking Artemis up and running to the left. After a few hours of running I decided to set up camp, so I laid Artemis down in the tent and went to take first watch. At about midnight Artemis walked out of the tent and told me to lay down I smiled in thanks and went to lay down. The second my head hit the pillow I was asleep and had the nightmare again.

-NIGHTMARE-

I looked down at the ring I had bought last week, it was a 12 karat gold ring with a emerald green diamond in the center surrounded by a ring of smaller pale diamonds with gray owls running down the sides of the band. I thought about how peaceful the last year had been since Gaea had been put back to sleep. I had assumed it was the perfect time to propose so that we could have the ceremony before the monsters began acting up again. I closed the box and put it in my pocket before heading to the beach knowing Annabeth would be there. As I walked I saw Nico looking pissed beyond reason and was walking to the cabin area and I made a mental note to find out what was bothering him later. As I reached the beach I saw a couple kissing in the sand and when they pulled apart I felt my heart shatter when I recognized the two. It was Annabeth and Josh my half brother. Once the realization hit me I got so mad that I couldn't think straight. I threw the ring box and it hit josh in the face causing him to yell out

"ow what the hell who threw that!"

He looked around until he saw me and he seemed down cast like this wasn't something he had wanted to do but quickly changed it into an evil smirk while Annabeth paled.

"It's not what it looks like Per-" she began to say but I cut her off roaring

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, DO YOU REALLY THINK IM THAT STUPID ANNABETH I THINK IT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, YOUR CHEATING ON ME FOR MY HALF-BROTHER!"

As I said it the sea began to churn and waves rose. All the while typhoons and whirlpools began swirling and rain clouds covered the entire camp as it began to rain giving me even more power.

"AND YOU-" I said turning to josh

"HOW COULD YOU, YOUR MY BROTHER AND YET YOUR WILLING TO GO AND TRY TO STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND FROM ME THAT'S ONE OF THE WORST THINGS THAT HAVE EVER HAPPENED TO ME BY FAR. HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON, HUH, HOW LONG!" I screamed at him

"Six months and if you don't stop talking to me like that your going to regret it." he replied

"I'd love to see that there is nothing left for you to do to me that could make me regret anything" i said in almost a whisper.

"Arena five minutes then I'll show you how I was able to survive in two wars and fight some of the most powerful beings in the universe."

"Fine and thats where your going to die," he yelled to me. I looked around and I saw that the entire Olympian council was here and the whole of both camps had shown up as well and had heard my challenge. I looked over to Artemis and she had a worried expression on her face and it confused me to no end. As I walked over to her everyone moves to make a path once I reached her I bowed and asked if I could speak with her in private. She agreed and we went to her cabin. Once we arrived she sat on a bunk and looked at me expectantly. I looked her in the eyes and asked

"Why did you look worried when I challenged Josh?"

She averted her eyes and sighed as if expecting that to be my question

"there is something you should know about your brother Percy, several days ago he finished a quest for my father and he was offered godhood in exchange for its completion. He accepted and well he's the god of heroes he is only allowed to fight when challenged and now that you challenged him he doesn't have to hold back he could very easily use his powers to destroy you I don't want you to be killed you are my first male friend in millennia and as such I am entitled to worry for your well being am I not?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine, I promise you that. And yes you are very much entitled to being worried about me if you so wish, although you shouldn't worry to much. I've seen him train, I know his fighting style and his weaknesses, plus I have the Achilles curse again I can't be hurt unless hit in my mortal point and no one knows my spot. I changed it this time and I always wear extra Armor when in these kind of battles to be safe."

"Ok but don't let him hit you too much alright," she said smiling slightly. I returned the smile and handed her a small note telling her to read it when she's alone and not tell any one what it says because it can't become common knowledge. I also asked her to burn the note after she read it and she swore on the Styx to do as I asked. Then we went to the arena to await Josh. There was a flash of light and josh appeared across from me while murmurs went through the campers saying only gods could do that.

"So not protecting your true identity anymore josh just gonna walk around like you own the place now?" I taunted. He smiled slightly and replied

"Who told you was it Artemis your new little girlfriend?"

"You might be a god but your still stupid, Artemis is the goddess of maidens she has an oath to abandon the company of men retard, so there is no possible way for me to be dating her and if you talk about her that way again I'll send you to Tartarus." I replied and got in my stance. He huffed and got in his then charged and gave a slash at my left side but I jumped back and he missed then I gave him a long cut on his arm causing him to bleed the gold blood of the gods and everyone gasped while he blasted me back with a beam of energy then he charged me while I was on my back and brought his blade down on my neck while everyone cheering me on screamed

"NOOO"

But as soon as his blade made contact it shattered while everyone gasped again.

"The small of his back that's his weak point you've got to hit him there."

I stood up and knocked him to the ground before kicking his reforming blade from his grasp and placing riptide to his throat before walking off.

"Leave Percy, Leave and never come back you are not welcome here or on Olympus there's no one that cares about you any more. Did you know that your mother and step father were murdered by a mortal robber last week there's nothing left for you in this city leave, I Josh Torrez, god of heroes and guardian of camp , hereby banish you from the world of the gods and all affiliations to it on pain of death, go now and never return."

"Fine just fine I can see I'm not wanted I'll leave but I warn you now this won't be the last you see of me. Just know that when you need me the most I won't be there to help you and you will fall when you want to know who to blame look to him for your explanation." after I said that I walked to my cabin and saw Artemis Apollo and my father standing there with Hermes.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to say that I'm sorry for what happened to you today and to give you power over the seas equal to my own and give you an exact copy of my trident that will meld with your sword and you will have all of my powers at your disposal including being able blast people with godly power."

"Dad this is a lot to give to me are you sure you want to give me this?"

"Yes I am and your going to need more power to survive with out the camp boundaries all the time. And not having friends to watch your back."

"That's true, thank you father." I say bowing slightly.

"I'm here to give you my blessing from now on you'll be able to shoot an arrow as accurately as I can and in the wilderness you will find everything that you would need to survive." Artemis said smiling sadly.

"I too am here to give my blessings you will be able to heal yourself if injured an with a single thought you'll be able to summon ambrosia and nectar plus you will be able to shoot an arrow better as well if your as bad as people say, you'll need both blessings." Apollo said jokingly.

"Thank you lord Apollo Lady Artemis." I say bowing again.

"I'll give you my blessing as well so you will always know where you are going and which way to go to get where ever it is that you decide to go." hermes told me when there was a sudden column of fire and Hestia appeared in front of us and said "so are we all giving out blessings to my favorite nephew before he leaves? I'm not letting you get away with out my help as well Percy. You will now be able I summon food whenever you want with a thought and have complete control over all types of fire."

"Thank you lady Hestia and lord Hermes." I say and they all say that they have to go and see to their duties. With a flash they all leave and I turn around to see Zeus and hades standing there with pained expressions on their faces.

"Percy-" Zeus began "I do not wish this for you, you have shown us the importance of family and made Olympus stronger for it so in return we are going to give you something that no child of Poseidon has ever possessed, in fact no one has ever had this gift in all of history. I will give you power over my domains and abilities above that of even my children and hades is giving the same gift, you will be the first to possess the powers of all of the big three as well as the other gods in the most part, will you accept this?"

"Yes my lords I will gladly accept your most generous offer." I said confidently. They both smiled warmly at me and began to chant in ancient Greek

"εμείς Δίας βασιλιάς των θεών και τον Άδη βασιλιά του υποκόσμου δώσει το παρόν ο Περσέας γιος του Τζάκσον δύναμη του Ποσειδώνα για τομείς και ευλογίες μας για την περαιτέρω ενίσχυση της δύναμη και τις γνώσεις του πάνω από τους"

"thank you my lords," I said shakily form the sudden influx of power.

"Now go Percy and know that you will never be forgotten" Hades said and the two disappeared and I packed my bags and set out for Alaska where no one would be able to find me when I found a note that upon reading let me know that if I ever needed some one to talk to then as the moon rises chant the prayer "I Περσέας Τζάκσον καλέσουν την θεά του φεγγαριού και το κυνήγι της Αρτέμιδος. ας της να προοδεύουν και να μιλήσει μαζί μου για όσο χρονικό διάστημα είναι το φεγγάρι στον ουρανό." there was an A at the bottom of the note telling me it was from Artemis. I murmured a prayer of thanks for her and heard the echo of a your welcome from her cabin and chuckled to my self before setting out for good. I say to myself looking back one last time "Alaska here I come."

read and review. did ya like it or hate it let me know i accept flames and critisism. I have eight chapters finished I'm just waiting for more reviews before I post them. A reviewer gave me some criticism about my sentence length and my use of commas so I rewrote this chapter so I hope it is easier to read now.


	2. The meetings

**I own nothing**.

Chapter two: the meetings

Chaos POV

I was watching my sons very being get crushed by those he had considered his friends and family when I decided that it was time for him to know whom he really is. Who am I talking of you might ask well Percy Jackson was my son. Years ago I had posed as a mortal woman named Sally Jackson and gained the attention of Poseidon god of the seas and the result was Percy. I didn't want him to be like my other children and grandchildren, obnoxious and self absorbed believing that they were better than any others because they were powerful so in order for him to learn the values of life I turned him into a demigod rather than being a full immortal god but this was an unexpected turn of events and could very easily become vengeful and hating or distrustful of everyone and everything. I couldn't have this so I decided to speed along his change from demigod to immortal sooner than I had liked."Well Percy I hope your ready for your new role, hang on where'd he go?"

Percy POV

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked confused I had just been about to cross the Canadian alaskan border when he had shown up. "You and my other children have been banned from Olympus and you all have been given a one way ticket to Hades realm. So you need to go into hiding with my other children minus Josh the gods seem to accept him, if you don't count Artemis and a few others. But I must warn you Artemis and the hunters will be hunting you down while the campers will be dealing with the others." "Where could we possibly go that will be safe from the hunters and Artemis, I'll be in their territory." I told him worried. "We have to take the chance that they'll overlook you guys now grab my arm and I'll take you to the camp that they've set up." I grab his arm and we vanish with a flash of light we vanished into the night. Let me just say that teleporting is not an activity I like to take part in you feel like your being crushed and compacted into a grain of sand and then painfully stretched back out. Once we arrived several kids ran out brandishing weapons. They all looked to be at least 15-16 and looked completely untrained not holding any of their weapons correctly. The one on the far left had brown hair and dark green eyes, he was slightly tan and had a tall lanky build standing at about 5'11" and his name was Jeremy, the one on his immediate left had shaggy black hair and pale blue eyes he was on the short side looking to be around 5'2" and had a more muscular build than the first boy and he was extremely pale he introduced himself as klyde. To this boys right wads girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes with a tan complexion and was about 5' and was named april while the final boy was tall and muscular with dark brown eyes black hair and had dark skin after introducing me to them the first boy who was named Randy Collins stepped forward putting away his weapon and shook my hand saying "nice to meet you." the others soon followed suit the walking off when the last boy Colt I think his name was saying how it was an honor to meet me and started asking me about all my quests when I saw Apollo walking up to us and his kids doing random things throughout the camp "Apollo, what're you doing here?" I asked curiously. "oh me and my children are here cuz we were exiled too. I supported your father and it got us exiled and sentenced to death with you so now were all in this together." he said with a fake smile but I knew he was sad and upset with what happened. While we were talking there was a huge flash of light behind us and we turned to see a very beautiful woman but I was instantly creeped out when I noticed that she was wearing a sleeveless black dress ad that there were stars and galaxies on her skin and flaming white supernovas for eyes. Apollo gasped behind me and bowed saying "Lady Chao to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I am here to name my my successor I have decided to become a mortal I have taken a liking to their lifestyle even if there are terrible walrus shaped thrift store managers she said cracking a smile and shifting to a form that looked exactly like my mother.

"Well percy are you going to give your mother a hug I truly am your mother I have been ploying as a mortal for centuries now but it's time for me to give up my powers and position to my true son and heir she said while showing me all the memories of her time as Sally Jackson proving what she said was true she then proceeded to blast me with a black beam of energy but instead of destroying me it was being absorbed into my body as if it was welcomed and as soon as she's finished she said

"I'll be in the apartment living put my life as a mortal if you need me Percy." then she turned to Apollo

"Apollo would you please teleport me to my apartment?" He nodded and did as she asked then I passed out but he caught me and I wouldn't wake up for several weeks.

The Greek from last chapter meant this "

I Zeus king of the gods hereby give Perseus Jackson power over my domains and adopt him as my son I give him my blessing.

I hades god of death and earthly riches lord of the underworld give Perseus Jackson my blessing. may he have power over my domains as I too adopt him as my own son let my power flow through his veins."

i perseus Jackson ask for the presence of Artemis goddess of the moon. may we talk this night and forget our troubles for as long as the moon is in the sky.


	3. Found

The exiles return chapter 3: found

ERAGON POV

Nasuada and myself along with the other generals of the varden were discussing where to attack next when there was a bright flash of light and thunder in the distance revealing a man that looked to be about 7' tall in a dark blue robe an had electric blue eyes and holding a lightning bolt that quickly changed to a sword and was sheathed at his waist the guards burst in and shot arrows at him but they never hit him the hit out of the air with lightning from his hand and then the guards fell over unconscious. "Who are you?" Nasuada asked in curiosity.

"My name is Zeus, I am the king of the gods and I am also here to offer you my help in this petty war of yours if your willing to lend us aid in our own when it comes to pass."

"Ummm no offense or anything but what can one of your warriors do that one of ours can't, and on top of that we are recruiting hundreds of soilders per fortnight." Trianna causing a sigh that hinted that he had known that it would be coming.

"You are going to have to wait and see what my warriors can do just like everyone else now arent you." he said with a knowing smile. Now will you accept my aid I tell you now you will not regret it the one I plan on sending has led a successful defense of my home from entities more powerful than any you have met before that you can be sure. And be sure to treat him with respect his name is Perseus Jackson and he is not to be trifled with and he is very protective of his companion I suggest you treat her especially with the proper respect and men should just steer clear of her completely for she tends to have a hobby of turning men into jackalope a and then hunting and killing them so. Anyways your answer?" he went on to say pulling everyone out of their thoughts.

"We would gladly accept your offer and I believe that what you ask in return is reasonable you would however have to provide or organize transportation for my retold to your land for we know not its location."

"Easy it's already in place now when you test him you will know that it is my warrior. And with that I take my leave he said beige vanishing in a flash of lightning and a roll of thunder.

"Awfully dramatic isn't he?" Trianna said still angry for not having her question answered properly.

Zeus POV

I teleported back to mount Olympus an called Hermes in to the throne room.

"Yes father?" Hermes said entering the room.

"In three days time I want you to bring me Perseus Jackson I have a task for him to complete that will hopefully ensure a victory in the third war that will surely happen soon." I tell him quickly.

"Of course father as you wish. Anything else you require of me?"

"No that is all you are dismissed." he nodded in understanding and left me to my thoughts.

Artemis POV

Thalia entered my tent to deliver her report wrenching me from my thoughts of him.

"Yes Thalia what did you find?" I inquired curious as to why he looked both happy yet at the same time glum and the other hunters were both anxious and excited the way that they were before the final battle in the second giant war.

"We found him milady. And he's not alone there's something else there much more powerful than anything else I have ever encountered. More powerful than when I was on the battlefield with the entire Olympian council and the giants and Gaea the power also feels more aincient than any of them then there's your brother and his children there as well. And then theres the other children of Poseidon that I am sure are being trained by Percy to fight and control water plus there is a large lake less than a mile from the campsite if Percy uses his power to move a large amount of water to the camp and his siblings then use that water it's going to be a difficult battle and that's if percy doesn't take charge in the fight and that's something Percy won't do he will fight to protect them and with his ability in battle and the Achilles curse then we are going to be in trouble because arrows will be useless giants him its going to come down to close-combat and he outmatches me and I am the best of the hunters with close combat raided yourself milady and he has beaten both are and even Athena in battle years ago I don't know if we can take him down without your help milady and I apollo takes part then it's going to be bad." Thalia reported with quick confidence that her findings were completely accurate.

"Very well then we shall attack in two days begin the preparations Thalia."

"Right away milady." she replied bowing before leaving to follow her orders.

Two days later

We were nearing the campsite when there was a horn sounding from within the campsite.

"Well there goes the element of surprise." I murmured to my self and the hunters nodded nervously for when we entered the camp boundaries Percy Jackson was standing in front of us with shield and sword at the ready.

"Hello hunters, Artemis. I've been expecting you."

"Shit." Thalia said said and unfortunately I had to agree that we were indeed in deep shit.

Percy POV 10 minutes earlier

"Apollo they're coming" I said in alarm.

"I know I've been preparing to get everyone out but they move faster than I thought we only have a few minutes and I needed at least another hour to finish packing up camp." he said in a worried voice.

"Get everyone out of here I'll deal with packing up camp and I've even got a plan to deal with the hunters this time round but I won't work twice so we have to work quickly." I said wiring the intruders horn to go off as soon as the got with in 100 feet of the camp. As Apollo got everyone to the mess hall he explained everything and teleported them to Canada to the backup camp and i used my chaos power to pack up camp and send it to the camp an managed to get rid of all signs that anyone had been here when the silent alarm that signaled that the hunters were just out of a gods eyesight so I put up a gigantic black wall of energy that could only be dissipated by myself and had only one entrance to funnel the hunters to me and I unsheathed my sword and activated my shield wristwatch and stood at the entrance to await the hunters appearance. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long and as the hunters appeared Thalia ad Artemis leading them I said "Hello hunters, Artemis. I've been expecting you." in answer Thalia said

"Shit." and the other hunters nodded including Artemis and I smiled at them before saying

"How can I help you girls anything in particular or is this just a social visit." I was clearly starting to irritate them and to be honest it wa kinda fun there was a flicker of movement and six arrows shot from Artemis an Thalia's bows came sailing towards me and I stopped all but one from hitting me but the last one hit me and sank deep into my shoulder and lodging itself there I looked down and laughed lightly be fore tearing it out and throwing. It to the ground. I healed my wound quickly and summoned several hundred pounds of water from the lake an made it surround us sealing the hunters in the camp and then a thin layer of water was allowed to flow under the wall and cover our feet giving me new strength and te hunters suddenly looked slightly scared.

"Well might as well get this over with quickly don't want to prolong this any more than necessary right?" I said with another one of my famous crooked grins before thickening the air and increasing the air pressure around them to force them into a bowing position earning a few confused how's from Thalia and the other hunters when understanding lit up Artemis' face and she suddenly paled and looked absolutely terrified and that was enough for the rest to understand everything .

"Ah I see you finally understand that there was never anyone else that was more ancient than the gods at this camp the being that had all the power that Thalia sensed when she scouted the camp was me the entire time and that this mission was doomed to be a failure from the beginning and none even realized it not even Zeus now I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you to Olympus empty handed now please don't attack when I release you I don't want any of you to be hurt you are all my friends and it would hurt all o u if someone were to be injured due to a slip in judgement so the hunters will go first and then I will send you Artemis." with a snap of my fingers the hunters were gone and Artemis was standing tensed ready for anything. But I was counting down in my head knowing that in less than five seconds she would charge into me and try to take me hostage then the sun rose completely and she charged and tackled me to the ground as I laughed hysterically making her even angrier and then I sent her to Olympus as well an got up dusting my self off before I was grabbed from behind and teleported to Olympus myself and I turned around mock glaring at Hermes and he flinched a little but gave me a small apologetic smile so I rolled my eyes and turned to face Zeus.

Read and review


	4. Alagaësia

**I own nothing.**

The exiles return

Chapter 4: Alagaësia

Percy POV

"Uncle Zeus" I said bowing when he got up and told me

"No need to bow Percy you are more powerful than even I and I think it's time you took your rightful place on the council I am going to over rule the councils decision to exile you but first you must do something for me there is a war going on on another world and I want you to go and aid them I will be sending a companion with you but you will not know whom it is until you get to the new world" he said before giving me the knowledge of the world and it's traditions and myths etc.

"Now as a parting gift I am giving you a few titles and domains" he said blasting me with power. You are now the god of speech magic dragons thoughts tides swordsmanship warfare and heroes as well as time ice and your father myself and hades have agreed that you may share powers with us you are now also the god of the sea lightning and death and worldly riches along with fate and immortality on request by the fates themselves. now off you go." He said blasting me with a white beam of energy. I suddenly realized that I was king of demigods and swordsman. Then everything went black and I passed out.

Artemis POV

"Artemis come in here." Zeus commanded from the throne room so I entered and asked what was needed of me.

"Hera and Aphrodite have convinced me that your disposition towards men needs to be adjusted and we have come up with a plan for now you will aid another world that is currently in war and while you are there you must think upon how to control your destructive tendencies towards men and when you return you will chose a husband if you do not chose a husband one month after returning then I will choose one for you now I wish you luck in your endeavors goodbye Artemis he said blasting me with the same white beam of energy that Percy was hit with and I blacked out.

Eragon POV

I was sparring with blödhgarm when there was a bright flash of light that forced us both to shield our eyes and when the light dissipated we looked over to see a boy of about 24 laying on the ground unconscious and he awoke with a jerk and with a sweep that would knock any one too close to the boy onto the ground the boy got to his feet almost faster than the eye could see pulling a sword out of nowhere and then there was another flash and the boy was gone and we passed out for the energy in the air and people rushed over to help us.

Percy POV

After another flash of light I found my self in a dark throne room with a man sitting on a lone throne and a dragon the size of several city blacks laying behind him looking at me curiously then a voice spoke in my mind. "Welcome stranger to the throne room of Galbatorix king of Alagaësia. A word of warning before he speaks do not beleive a word he says he is a master manipulator and will try to bend you to his will I myself am a slave to his will I cannot make a move against him even though I yearn to leave his side and aid his enemies he is a corrupt and vile ruler seeking only power and dominance rather than the good of his people. My name is Shruikan and I was meant to be your dragon and as soon as you and I truly join as dragon and rider I will be able to leave but we must wait for him to be unaware of the danger you present him until then close your mind to him I know what you truly are god of dragons I know what you are here to do and you must trust me that the resistance is the side you want to be on not the kings he is cruel and evil so I beg of you do not listen to him and take his words to heart it will lead you astray." the dragon said speaking to me in my mind i gave him a mental nod and cleared my mind off to everything but the dragon and that was when the man began to speak.

"Welcome stranger to my humble abode why is your name might I ask?" he inquired.

"Percy and yours?" I replied.

"I am Galbatorix king of the lands of Alagaësia. Now I must ask you to lower the shields around your mind all guests must be subject to mind searches it is mandatory to ascertain if you are an ally or an enemy spy's are a common nowadays and I can't risk my people's well being."

"Very well but you will not like what you see my mind is more dangerous than that I the elves and if you delve to deep it will kill you regardless of how powerful you may be its simply a fair warning not a threat it would not do for the king to be killed leaving his people in disarray simply because he was a little nosy and went to far now would it." I replied and he nodded before slowly entering my mind I shoved the memories of my first quests of rescuing Annabeth and Artemis I sent him my childhood memories but I withheld the memories of being within the camp and of Olympus as well as how the gods fought but gave him the details on the battle of manhattan and how I led the battles that took place there to hold off Kronos and his army and withheld the information of me being a god. He seemed satisfied and quite content with what he found and said to me

"well it appears we have a very interesting guest a warrior and a general of an army and a powerful ability that could be very useful I could use you as a general for my army I would put you at the top I have seen you in action through your memories I know of your theory's and now I shall give you our most luxurious room besides my own of course. MURTAGH!" he said/yelled.

"Milord?" said man asked as he walked in and bowed quickly.

"Take our newly appointed general to his room." Galbatorix commanded. Murtagh nodded and led me out the door towards th main hall way.

"So Percy is it where are you from?"

"I am from a world unlike anything you have ever seen in my world there are buildings of metal and roads of stone and instead of flying on dragons we have machines that fly for us we have buildings as tall as a small mountain an boats that run off of steam and coal even our clothing is more advanced instead of a tunic we wear a shirt of cotton and polyester which is a type of fabric and all sorts of things that can't be explained. The city I am from is called New York City it is huge having over 1 million people in it but what of you what do you make of Galbatorix do you believe that he truly wants what's best for his people or just power and is corrupt do you believe that he should be over thrown or not?"

"I am not at the liberty to say for now I am bound to him in a way that keeps me from betrayal or anything else that could harm him or the empire in any way in a way I am his slave but then again I have certain freedoms that others do not now there will be an attack in a few hours I must go tithe dragon hold to prepare my dragon for the flight good bye for now."

"Let me come with I can help I know the fundamentals of dragon preparation and how to take care of them plus I would like to see more of the castle so that I do not always need a guide to get anywhere."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have some help but be warned that you may be attacked."

"I'm willing to take that risk I've fought worse than dragons in my world."

"Well then let us get going." he replied leading me down another hall way. We continued down the hall to a large double doorway that opened up into a large cave with spires of rock holding up the ceiling on the far left side of the cave was a massive opening that led up to the open sky with a steep 1200 foot drop. A red dragon that seemed to be nearly fully grown but still immature in the mind began eyeing me warily so I lowered my mind shields to the dragon so he knew who he was and he seemed to lower his head in a bow. Then straightened again and murtagh looked at me like I was a skeleton that had just rose from the ground. Then he seemed to shake it off and began to prepare the dragon and I helped.

Several hours later

"Ah mr. Percy Jackson I have come up with a plan to force the rebels to lose all hope shruikan will be joining in the battle and you will be riding him I have already prepared him and I have determined that you can use magic so I have place more than 300 eldunari within the packs that he wears now go destroy the varden and crush all who stand in your way."

I nodded and jumped up on the saddle and thorn an shruikan and murtagh and myself all took off and flew with the army a couple hour of flight and we reached the varden camp and hundreds of arrows flew towards shruikan and they were ignoring thorn but I held up my hand and the arrows dissolved except for one a single silver arrow continued to fly towards us aimed specifically at me rather than the dragon do I caught it and had shruikan land and then cover me with his wings. As he slowly lowered them Artemis came into view and she had tears beginning to form. Tears of sorrow and regret so I smiled and held up her arrow showing her that I was unharmed and she ran over to slap me and I laughed before pulling her into a friendly hug to show her that there were no hard feelings and I patted shruikan but there was a surge of energy that brought me to my knees and when I could move again I stood up feeling more powerful than ever and I had the gedewei ignasia scared into my right palm then I heard shruikan speak in my mind again

"I have been freed finally I am away from my oppressor thank you Percy I have much to be thankful for."

"As do I my friend now what do we do from here do we join the varden and stop thorn and murtagh from destroying the varden or just leave ten to their own devices?" I asked him with uncertainty.

"I think that we should join them they will need all the help they can get. The army an thorn and murtagh have already left they captured the leader of the varden, nasuada they will take her to the king and he will torture her and there is nothing we can do right now we need to help them for now."

"Very well let's go get this over with."

"I am hearer to join you this is my dragon shruikan and my name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon I am the god of speech magic dragons thoughts tides swordsmanship warfare and heroes sea lightning and death and worldly riches fate and immortality I am the king of demigods pand swordsman I have been here before but something sent me to Galbatorix instead I am not sure who or what did it but I have seen and heard of his deeds and I prefer to be on the right side so I am forsaking him an joining you to overthrow him. Now I believe that you have but of an absence of leadership I think that it is Eragon that is meant to be in command of the varden and I still need a position Galbatorix had me as general before I left but I have done better than that now let us get me placed within this army shall we?"

"Umm yes but first you must have your mind read for any possible tricks."

"Umm I'm not so sure that's a good idea because if you delve to deep within my mind you will be destroyed by the very knowledge of what my mind contains. A warning that you must be given an if you do not believe me then just ask my friend here Artemis the same goes for her mind except mine is much more dangerous and she knows it."

Very well we will simply search the Foremost of your thoughts and memories then."

After a few moments of probing my mind he looked slightly disturbed by what he found and I smirked and said

"I warned you that my mind held things that you wouldn't be able to understand properly."

"Well now you need to be tested against some of our soldiers so you can be put in a squadron follow me to the arena." he said to artemis and I.

Once we got to the arena Artemis piped up saying "shall we get started.

**Read and review. Tell me what you though and please don't just review 30 times so I'll update like has happened before. I appreciate the enthusiasm don't get me wrong but I want more honest reviews from a larger variety of readers, thank you.**


	5. Attack and new arrivals

The exiles return

Chapter 6: attack and new arrivals

Percy POV

It had been about 2 weeks since I had gotten my own command after defeating eragon and the other generals and Artemis and I had gotten very close over the time we had been here. We were in the middle of teaching the basics to a few new recruits that had never been actually taught on how to use the weapons when there was an earth shattering roar and the screaming of terrified soldiers. I looked over and saw the enemy I had hoped would never awaken again. Typhon was free and with him were kampè and python.

"Artemis get everyone out warn eragon not to engage the enemy take shruikan go now I'll hold them off."

But before I could leave she grabbed my hand and turned me back around to face her and she was terrified whether it was for me or the others I wasn't sure though.

"You can't fight them alone you'll be killed don't go come with us please." she pleaded almost begging.

I won't die just do what I've asked please I don't want you to be hurt now go." I said stubbornly and before I could run off again she kissed me full on the mouth and I melted in the kiss I pulled her closer deepening it and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We both poured all of our feelings into the kiss, passion, love, and even terror for the other. When we separated she nodded knowing she couldnt change my mind and hopped on shruikan.

"Go shruikan war eragon and Saphira before its to late protect Artemis." I ordered and he took off without hesitation. I teleported behind kampè and killed her then I summoned a spear with aincient pit scorpion venom saturating the spear tip and threw it at python killing him instantly and then I turned to face typhon and unleashed more power than I had ever used sending him back to the abyss before falling into darkness.

Several minutes later

I awoke to a man appeared to be in his mid to late 30's before grinning and helping me up.

"A-Apollo?" I asked confused.

"No I am Helios primordial of the sun and you are now in the faded realm this is where gods go when they are unconscious it is in between the paradise that all faded gods and goddesses go to and the world that you come from also those who have not chosen there successor are sent here until their successor is chosen and their power passed on." he replied.

"Oh." I said as I took in my surroundings. There were empty streets and the buildings were in disrepair and crumbling the only building that was till in on price was what appeared to be a throne room the one on Olympus if my memory was correct.

"Umm did I fade then if I'm here?"

"No you did not you are not even truly here your body is still in Alagaësia you mind however is here. Your grandfather order called you here he is the father of chaos and you're his successor now please come with me I will take you to him so that I can get out of here for good he is the last that is here still and I get to leave forever once this place clears out and Kronos gets to take people places from now on so lets hurry please." he replied and began to lead me through the streets to the throne room. When I entered there was only a single throne within rather than the twelve that I had become so used to see lining the room. The throne was larger than the throne that Zeus 9himself sat in and on the throne 9was pictures of the peaceful times in the world. I walked to the center of the room an Bowed earning a light chuckle from the man.

"Rise Perseus Jackson"

He said in his deep powerful voice that was almost comforting rather than harsh or just had a normal tone. I rose to my full height looking the man in the eyes and saw a swirling inferno of pure white fire that had soft glow to it unlike Kronos it resembled the way that Hestias eyes seemed to warm you from the inside out.

"At last the mighty Perseus Jackson. Tell me do you know who I am child and I you do how long have you known about me?"

"Well I know that you are order the father of Chaos and my great grandfather but I've only known of you since I woke up here." I said answering his questions. He smiled sadly as if he'd known that was the case.

"Alas most do not remember me not even the primordials themselves did only chaos did and over time she too forgot her roots. Now I have been waiting for countless millennia for the one that would inherit my power and allow me to go to the paradise of the gods. An finally I have found him you are my only family that knows of me and you are the only one that I have deemed worthy enough to use my power for the good of the universe. He stop and shrunk to my size and placed a hand to my forehead and Ina flash he was gone and I could feel his power and his memories with in my mind I used my new powers and returned to my body finding myself in the infirmary tent and there was shouting outside and I knew there was a battle raging so I willed myself to be in a suit of black armor and the helm of darkness sat upon my head then I called to shruikan and he came to get me. As soon as I was ready he took off and I flew out to meet the enemy. Eragon was about to be defeated his sword had been taken by murtagh and eragon couldn't move so I decided to alert them to my presence I jumped to shruikans tail and he shot me towards them and I struck the ground with a terrific explosion and I used my power to have fire and steam surround me and a crater formed around me as the steam cleared murtagh looked at me in wonder while eragon simply nodded his thanks.

"Murtagh leave now before i am forced to destroy you and your army I am more powerful than you can ever hope to know now go this is your only warning." I told him drawing my sword and letting the lightning form the master bolt flicker down its length when he began to show signs of defiance I allowed water to also flow down the blade and activated the power of the helm of darkness and he began to waver while eragon looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Very well I will leave this time but I will return this isn't over." he declared before leaving on thorn I turned to eragon and Saphira and freed them from the spell and went to find Artemis. After an hour of searching I returned to the tent we shared and found her laying ther crying so I removed my armor and the helm and placed it noisily next to my bed getting her attention an she went to roundhouse me in the face not knowing who I was so I dodged saying

"Wait no need to kick me for going to see my grandfather is there?" I said and she crushed me in a hug and said

"You are going to tell me why you did that and what happened to you this instant. Now come on." then she dragged me out of the tent by my hand and we walked around me telling her everything that had happened and explained how order was her great great grandfather but just my grandfather and how I got my powers and what my powers were she leaned in to kiss me and when there was a flash of light our lips met and the hunters, Thalia, Nico, Connor, Travis, Luke, Beckendorf, jake mason, Matthew, colt, Randy, Kyle, Klyde, micheal yew, Colin, Annabeth, josh and Jeremiah appeared.


	6. Percy dishes out some punishment

** enjoy and dont forget that I'm not posting a brand new chapter until I get at least 15 reviews for the this chapter.**

Chapter 7: percy dishes out some punishment for a fool

"So Percy, looks like someone's gotta steal this one from you too,just like I tricked your brother to do to you the first time." Jeremiah said with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Josh is this true you didn't actually want to do it?," I asked still trying to get my head around it.

"Yes, he said if I didn't steal her from you and kick you out of camp he would kill you and my mother. I wasn't willing to let him do that to you and even before he did that, Annabeth had been flirting with me and several other boys. I even found her kissing other guys before everything happened and you left camp. I'm really sorry please forgive me." he said with evident sorrow in his voice.

"You are forgiven I am sorry for exploding on you the way I did. But you Jeremiah you must be punished I will see to it personally, I know your a god and I will destroy you for good." I hissed with malice lacing every word when the others saw my eyes they all visibly flinched and backed up, only Jeremiah being the fool he was, was unable to see how pissed off I was. Even Artemis seemed to back away slightly before coming to her senses saying that he's not worth my time. I nodded to her and turned around while Artemis went to slap him, but right before she hit him he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him kissing her full on the mouth. And that one unforgivable act sent me over the edge. I pulled her back and she turned red with anger, her eyes glowing a bright silver and then she smirked, realizing that even if she didn't get to him the hunters and I would destroy him utterly. Nothing would be left of him and Zeus had planned it that way.

"Arena now." I said deadly quiet and serious.

Thalia POV

When I saw Percy's eyes I flinched worse than I ever had in my life he was the epitome of terror his eyes usually a bright and happy sea green were completely gone. In their place were empty sockets writhing in black flames and supernovas with white flashes like millions of Thermonuclear explosions going of repeatedly, then a wave of power began radiating off of Percy that was even more powerful than the night that the hunters fought him a month ago making my skin crawl.

"Arena now." he nearly whispered in a deadly quiet serious voice and I knew then and there that Jeremiah wasn't going to survive the night and that it was kissing Artemis that had set Percy off. As Percy walked off with Artemis both holding hands, he called out to everyone else, including annabeth and said "You guys coming." over his shoulder casually back to his old self again.

"Uh ya, we're coming Perce." Nico replied uncertainly and we all ran to catch up leaving Jeremiah behind as he finally realizes that he had crossed the line, and Zeus, his own father had set it up for him to be destroyed in revenge.

Nico POV

"So Percy how long have you been here and where exactly is here?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Artemis and I have been here about a month and a half I believe, and as to where we are, Welcome to Alagaësia, a world seperate from our own. We were sent to take care of this little war and then well be back to our own world. Anyways How's camp?"

"Terrible the trainings gone down hill the camp atmosphere is dull and boring since you left, the new campers can't even hold their sword right you were the master swordsman at camp teaching the campers how to fight at close range no one is willing to take your place because it would be a poor replacement no one can do as well as you did. Other than that it's just great." He said quickly well I'll have to make a stop at camp after this is over then. After a few more minutes of talking we arrived and Jeremiah was already standing there looking bored.

Percy POV

I walked to the center of the arena back to my pissed off mood and forced water to cover the arena giving me more strength and making it slippery and wet for Jeremiah.

I drew riptide and activated my armor before summoning the helm of darkness and my fathers trident warning gasps from my friends and siblings, then I separated the master bolt from riptide and had my weapons float around me and Thalia and Jeremiah (he's a son of Zeus) gasp and Jeremiah turned a little pale as the weapons all fired various colored beams of energy and a large blast from my hand that had a small portion of my power in it and it all hit him at once causing him to begin too flicker as I stalked up to him sword in hand all of my weapons again molded together again and I slashed down at his neck and he faded completely. I collapsed a little from using so much energy at once but as I recovered I rose from my knees and Artemis ran to me enveloping me in a hug that drove all of my breath out of my lungs

"Can't... Breathe..." I said while being crushed.

"Oh sorry Percy didn't mean too it's just what you did was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. I got a little carried away." she said as she loosened her hold a bit blushing and I could breathe again.

"It's ok come on let's go get something to eat with everyone." I replied before taking her hand.

"Ok Percy I'm starved." she answered.

Several hours later after dinner and back at the tent

Artemis and I were laying in bed talking about what we expected the rest of the war to look like and how the Olympians would take our new relationship when eragon burst through the tent flaps saying

"Seize them." as three buff burly guys walked in and two grabbed me while the other one grabbed Artemis by the wrists and put shackles on her as the other two did the same to me and we were dragged to a new tent and knocked unconscious.

**Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 8 the rescue

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter.**

chapter 9- The Rescue

Percy POV

I woke up several hours later to see that eragon and my other friends had been captured as well. As I looked around my eyes landed on Artemis, chained and bloodied. Her pain was well hidden abut I was able to see through her mask. Seeing her in such a position, with her looking so weak and vulnerable pissed me off to no end and using what little power the shackles could block and absorb I shattered the cuffs of hers and freed her. She then went to free me but I told her to get the others first so she quietly complied and released the others. Then she walked over to me and began removing them when he walked in. I then realized that we were no longer in the Varden camp but in a large dark building of some kind almost like a castle or cathedral. Artemis quickly teleported herself and the others back to the varden base camp at my urging.

"Where is she Brother?" Triton asked calmly as Hyperion and Galbatorix came to stand near him.

"I don't know where she took them Triton, now if you would so kindly remove my shackles so I can kick your godly ass, it would be much appreciated." I said in an overly sweet tone.

"No I don't think I will Perseus." he said in an equally sweet tone.

"Well that sucks cuz these shackles aren't doing their job. very well cuz I was the one that freed Artemis giving her the chance to get everyone else out, your shackles can't block anymore of my power. Their at their limit and as we speak I'm regaining more and more of my strength. Your lucky I'm not in the moon light I regain my power fastest in the moonlight and slowest in sunlight so pretty soon your going to be in major trouble. As soon as I get to full power I'm breaking out and taking you three down." I said, my mind trying to come up with a way out.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to move you to the central plaza for the next couple weeks then won't we?" he said smoothly as Galbatorix and Hyperion tried to get through my mental barriers but failing miserably.

Soon enough I was place into the central plaza with replacement shackles and I quickly realized I had no access to my power what soever.

After a few days they too reached their limits and I quickly began regaining massive amounts of power again. Two days later I was nearly at my full power again when they came to torture me again. They brought forth a whip and began lashing my back repeatedly. After several more hours of various public tortures they left an I used a small amount of power to repair my wounds. It was then that a miracle appeared, in the shape of my girlfriend, Artemis. Her and the hunt came charging in now firing at the speed of a machine gun and driving the enemy back long enough for my power to reach its peak. Then I began to rise, I quickly shattered my shackles with a thought and I blasted my torturers before teleporting my self and the others back to the varden camp along the Jeit river.

Artemis POV before rescue

I teleported myself and the others back to the camp and walked back to my tent before I broke down and cried, mourning the fact that they could have killed him in revenge for me leaving with the others. After what seemed like hours my eyes finally dried having nothing left to shed into tears. Thalia came into the tent and said

"Eragon wants to see you milady,"

I looked up to into her eyes and saw that she too had been crying for her best friend. I nodded solemnly and got up to head towards the command tent. Once I arrived at the tent I walked in and was immediately bombarded with questions by the leaders of the resistance.

"Where is Percy?," eragon asked and upon hearing his name I broke down and cried for the first time in 2000 years.

Thalia POV

For the first time since I've known her, Artemis fell to her knees and cried.

"What'd I say?" eragon asked incredulously.

"Really are you that thick?" I asked him irritatedly.

After a while she calmed down enough to explain what had happened and we began to formulate a rescue plan.

Several days later eragon POV

"Ok Artemis lets go," I say and she closed her eyes in concentration and soon enough we were inside the walls of Melion. After several hours of sneaking through the city we were caught and taken to the jail and we could see Percy being tortured we say there for hours before an odd looking creature came to our rescue. He broke into the cell in a matter of seconds and freed Artemis first by shattering the chains holding her powers in place and then the two proceeded to free the rest of us.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked the creature I took the time before he answered to inspect him in the off chance he was to kill us. He had black and gray fur covering his body and along his tail there was a striped pattern of black and gray while his face was gray. He had a dark patch of fur around his eyes almost like a mask and he wore a blue tunic with gray pants and blue and gold gloves, he also wore a belt with a blue and white raccoon face for a buckle and held a cane made of oak and a glowing bronze that looks exactly like the metal used in Percy's sword.

"My name is sly cooper."

**Hey guys what'd you think of the last minunite addition to the story lol well to be honest I had no idea he would be making an appearance but tell me how I did in a review thanks again**


	8. The wars end

Read and review

The exiles return chapter 9

Percy's brother and the descendant of Hermes, the wars end.

Sly POV

I had just finished my later heist in new York city and was relaxing relishing the fact that soon I could go back to my wife of 15 years, Carmelita Fox and our two children, Henry and autocylus cooper. We had named him after my great grandfather who had been a son of the legendary thieving god hermes. As I was on the boat a massive wave wrapped around me ad I was teleported to Olympus. I bowed to Zeus before kneeling at my fathers feet, the mighty Poseidon.

"Rise mr. Cooper," Zeus said rather worriedly which confused me, what could he be worried about I say to myself before paying attention to what he was saying.

"I need your assistance in a very important matter. Triton and Hyperion have kidnapped your brother and my daughter with the help of an evil king after they had gone to assist the kings world in a revolution to replace the old man. I need you to free them and then assist them in the war by leading raiding parties and stealing provisions, etc." Zeus said enforce I nodded in acceptance and he sent me to Melion where my brother Percy and his girlfriend artemis were imprisoned with their friends. When my vision cleared I noticed I was in a the cell block. I ran through the dungeon looking for artemis and the others when I heard a scream from the main plaza. I rushed over to a window and saw percy being tortured and I knew we needed to save him soon. I heard some talking from a few feet to my right so I peaked around the corner and saw two guards talking to each other I was about to sneak past when I heard them mention someone that sounded a lot like Artemis.

"Hey Jim have you seen the new prisoner?" the first asked.

"Ya she's a hottie I can't wai to get her in my shift when I get to torture her it's gonna be so sweet her body's gonna writhe beneath my touch."he said in glee. I quickly ran and knocked one out before disarming the other and forcing him to give me the location of her cell after I had the information I knocked him out and ran to her cell. Once I reached the cell I picked the lock and opened the door in less than 3 seconds and freed her before dealing with the others in shackles. Then I told them where Percy was and we went to save him.

Percy POV

After a few days they too reached their limits and I quickly began regaining massive amounts of power again. Two days later I was nearly at my full power again when they came to torture me again. They brought forth a whip and began lashing my back repeatedly. After several more hours of various public tortures they left an I used a small amount of power to repair my wounds. It was then that a miracle appeared, in the shape of my girlfriend, Artemis. Her and the hunt came charging in now firing at the speed of a machine gun and driving the enemy back long enough for my power to reach its peak. Then I began to rise, I quickly shattered my shackles with a thought before teleporting my self and the others back to the varden camp along the Jeit river. Once we arrived I was tackled into the ground by all my friends who all got off me so Artemis could "kill" me. Artemis slowly walked up to me before pulling me into a bone crushing hug and sobbing into my chest. I enveloped her in my arms murmuring soothing words to her, consoling her quietly. In this time all of my injuries had completely healed and she pulled away to look me in the face before slapping and pulling me into a deep kiss. I happily acquiesced and deepened the kiss. We sat there like that for a while before pulling back for air. We stood up and I turned to my half brother sly.

"Thank you sly, I owe you one." I said giving him a small smile.

"It's no big deal, now let's go get something to eat, I'm starved." as he said it his stomach growled and we all laughed before heading to the dining tent for some food.

Two months later. The siege of Bellatonna.

I sat upon shruikan as we looked down upon the city. I saw eragon and sly in trouble with murtagh and several soldiers so we went to help. As soon as I landed the soldiers ran in fear.

"I'll deal with him eragon, sly go assist in dealing with the rest of th city." I said. They both nodded and ran off as murtagh and myself circled each other looking for weaknesses. Then he struck suddenly and I dodged his strike and kicked him in the chest knocking him down. He got up quickly before thrusting his blade at my stomach. I sidestepped and grabbed his wrist twisting it so he dropped his blade and I kicked his feet out from under him. I teleported him and thorn back to urubean before continuing to fight my way through the streets to the keep once I got there I quickly dispatched the guards and freed the head of the city of her oath to Galbatorix and the battle had finally ended.

One week later. The final battle.

Everyone was incapable of fighting Galbatorix but myself at this point so I broke the spell he had put on me with incredible ease.

"And they said you were powerful, how misguided they were your nothing but a weak old man that needs to be put out of his misery." I said angering him. He charged me with his sword drawn. He slashed down at me and I parried with a lazy flick of my wrist. Before he could even blink I slashed up severing his head and ending the war. The dark king had been cut down by my blade and his evil will never touch this world again. I looked around for Triton and Hyperion but they were nowhere to be found. Must of ran while I fought him, I thought to myself. I healed the others and teleported Masada and the others to the varden army.

"Galbatorix has fallen, executed by none other than the warrior of the gods, Percy Jackson poseidonson." Nasuada yelled to our allies.

"The new king or queen of Alagaësia must now be selected." she continued before reading off a list of three names; king Orrin, herself, and eragon. Eragon however declined being in the election and after several moths Nasuada had been selected as galbatorixs successor. After a celebration and inauguration she took control of the land and began to set thing right again while eragon went to find a place for the riders to start anew. Sly had returned to his world and the hunters and other demigods went back to camp. Artemis and I were sitting in our room wondering what to do about the gods and our relationship. I put my hand in h pocket to finger a ring I had Hepheastus make for me weeks ago. I stood up and kneeled next to her.

"Artemis, ever since you and I began dating I've been happier than I have ever been in my life, I never want it to end. So in order to ensure that I have one small, incredibly important question to ask you." I said nervously.

"Artemis will you marry me?"

"Percy I..."

(I was gonna stop here but the rest hasn't exactly been very thorough do I decided to keep going)

"Yes of course I will Percy!" she shouted and wrapped me in a hug surpassing even Tyson's. After we separated I put the ring on her finger and we teleported back to our world. Once we arrive in Olympus I noticed that Apollo was back on the council I smiled at him and Bowes in front of Zeus.

"What is he doing here Zeus?" Hera screeched.

"He is returning to the world of the gods. I am vetoing the councils decision and making him an Olympian god. Now Percy have you decided on a wife?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"I have my lord. I wish to, with your permission of course, to wed your daughter, Artemis." I said with certainty and no hesitation in my voice.

"I will allow this on two conditions." he replied.

"Name them." I said without hesitation.

"Did you get our allies?" he asked

"Yes my lord the dark king has been destroyed and the one our deal was made with is now queen, their help is now all but guaranteed they are massing their troops as we speak although it is going slowly, they will not be ready for several years I'm afraid." I answered.

"Excellent then you have completed one condition. The other is not nearly as difficult. I merely ask that you call me dad once you two are married." he said with a smirk.

"Done." I said without a moments pause to think.

"Then I Zeus king of the gods and father of artemis hereby give you my permission to marry her. May you both have a long happy life together. "

"thank you... Dad. I said before being blasted with energy to be made an Olympian and given a throne next to Artemis. We sat there in complete happiness until Zeus called for my attention.

"Percy, my boy, I would like you to take over for Dionysus as the camp director if you would like to. You would still be allowed to visit Artemis as often as you like if the campers training gets remarkably better than it is now and can stay at a stable level. Do you accept?" he asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

I looked to Artemis for her opinion and she she nodded gently before squeezing my hand to show her acceptance and understanding. I smiled and looked back to Zeus.

"I would be honored lord Zeus, I do love that place and would be more than happy to take over for him." I answered getting an extremely happy reaction from Dionysus as he literally bounced up and down on his throne while zeus simply smiled and joined in on the laughter that had followed Dionysus' outburst.

After the meeting I went aphrodites to discuss wedding plans. After several grueling days of planning and Artemis attacking aphrodite for hitting on me we had finally finished and everything was set. A week later I stood at the altar with Apollo standing next to me as my best man. I took in the sight as I waited for Artemis to walk down the aisle with Zeus. We were waiting at a part of the sea that only my father and myself knew about but we had made it do everyone was dry and could breath comfortably. As I took in the sight of a beautiful bed of coral with teeming wildlife the walking down the aisle song (lol I have no clue what it's called so this is what I'm gonna call it) began playing and I saw Artemis in her golden dress being walked down the aisle. I was absolutely speechless, she was easily more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. As I looked at her I smiled and the world seemed to slow down. I took her hand from Zeus and helped her to the altar before we began the ceremony.

After vows and what not Percy POV

"Do you Perseus Jackson son of poseidon and chaos take Artemis to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in Health, until fading do you part?" Hera asked me I looked into Artemis' eyes and said with great certainty and not a hint of doubt

"I do."

"And do you Artemis daughter of Zeus and Leto take Perseus as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in Health, until fading do you part?" Hera asked Artemis.

"I do." Artemis said with just as much resolve as I did.

"Then with the power vested in me as the goddess of marriage I pronounce you husband and wife, Perseus you may kiss the bride." Hera said an I happily obeyed.

*one year later*

I walked in to my palace to see my Seven year old son and daughter run up o me and hug my legs. I smiled and kneeled down to wrap them in a hug before looking up to see my beautiful wife smiling at us. I stood up and gave her a kiss earning a groan from our kids. We just chuckled and went to put them in bed for the night.

"How was the hunt?" I asked her.

"It was great Thalia managed to take the final shot at python and kill him while your son and daughter took down an entire legion of monsters by themselves. They are quite the swordsman. She said happily as we laid in bed. "What about you how was your day?"

"Terrible," I sighed.

"Father is making me leave again, I can't get him to let me take any one with me this time though. I don't want to leave you three." he said before hermes flashed into our hallway before knocking on the door.

"Yes," I called out.

"I did it Percy he's letting you take 4 companions all of who must be gods." he said with a wide smile.

"thank you do much Hermes I owe ya one." I told him before he flashed out.

Earlier today Percy POV

"Please you have to help us." a small group of gods I had never seen before said running in to the throne room terrified.

"who are you?" Zeus asked them.

**Sequel anyone?**

**:)**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the related characters or events that occurred in the books written by Rick riordan or sly cooper and they're related characters.**


	9. Chapter 9 sequel

Sequels up. Its called a new world problem new problem check it put if your wanting to read more and get to the middle of the flash back. Their will be a third story after this an possibly a forth depending on how people like this new story so if you like it review it. They keep me writing.


End file.
